My perfect family
by XxMika-Uchiha-luv-AkatsukixX
Summary: My mother always asked to meet my husband and her grand children but i guess theres a reson why i dont let her. i dont think she would like crystal lake. this is my Perfect family
1. the begining

**Hello young things of all ages!**

**Ace:thats a bit contradictory.**

**me: what are you doing here this isn't you story go back to batman!**

***ace grunts and opens door labled batman***

**me: any way this is a very short story that i mad as i whatched friday the 13th. that means Jason was distracting me and itis proberbley terrible!**

**I own Nothing!**

* * *

****

The young girl lay curled in the small bed when talking woke her up.

'Isn't Jason the name of the kid from wade's story' the girl heard a boy say

Waited for the two to leave shaking with fright

_Jason! There in the house baby!_

The small blond girl cried in her head.

In replied she got a growl of rage.

The teen waited until the two other teens left the room until she jumped up from the wooden bed.

She had a short silky black night dress that modestly showed her curves on her right hand a small gold wedding bad laid softly on her hand.

The girl pulled her long curly blond hair into side plates and added matching black ribbons two tie the ends.

Creeping after the two teens she almost screamed when she saw them go and pick up Mrs.V's

_Jason I'm scared!_

When they dropped her head the blond girl slammed the door making them gasp

The girl pressed her body to the door and waited until she heard the screaming stop

_Belle run to the room_

She heard her Jason's voice in her head straight away she belted for the room she came from and hid under the bed.

She waited till the screams stopped and heard the thundering footsteps in the house.

A big hand came under the bed and pulled her out slamming her into a big chest.

The small woman looked up to see the clothed face of Jason

'Jason! I was so scared!' she cried tears pouring down her face

Jason grunted and pulled the girl closer to him his face buried in her soft golden hair.

'How about I make you some dinner baby.' She said pulling away and brushing her hand over his clothed cheek making him give a purring like sound.

Isabella von***** walked out into the kitchen and started cooking in the old dusty room Jason hovering over her every move.

After setting up a nice dinner the too sat down and ate

When they were finished belle picked up there plates and washed them in the sink

Jason watched his small wife wash up when he heard his mother's voice

_Jason it's ok to want to do that nasty sin as long as you two are married and if you both love each other very much. Then you can have your own special little boy or girl just like I have you._

Jason nodded to his mother and stood up from his chair and approached his belle

He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and carried her on his shoulder towards his small bed that he shared with her.

'Jason! What are you doing baby! I need to clean!' belle laughed on his shoulder making Jason make a sound that belle new as his 'laugh'

Jason laid her gently on the bed and stroked her soft cheek pushing her blond hair away from her face

'What is it Jason?' she asked her bright blue eyes looking into hers

_Mother said we can have little precious people like me_

His deep voice rung in her head.

'You mean make love?' belle asked unsure

Jason nodded his head

_Do you want to?_

He asked

Belle nodded her head a blush powdering over her pale cheeks

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**3 Bella -/_\-**


	2. the end

**Right thats it **

**(i told you it was short**

**ace:like you?**

**me:I said piss off!...and im not short im funsized**

**I own Nothing!**

* * *

Belle woke up and stretched her arms she looked down at her small body.

A little bump in her black night dress made her smile wildly

Getting up she fixed her hair and changed into a long sleeve ankle length black dress (50's style)

Walking out into the dark house she gasped when the lights outside turned on and loud crashing noises came from out there running out belle was met with a very angry Jason in his new mask.

She didn't like him wearing it because it hid his beautiful face

'Jason baby what's wrong.' Belle said running up to him and holding his masked face in her hands

He grunted before hugging the small girl

'Come on lets go get rid of this naughty teenagers body and then ill fix you up some tea ok baby.' She smiled up to him before kissing his shoulder

Jason nodded and let go of the girl he looked down to her stomach before placing a big hand on it

'Don't worry baby he'll come soon and then I'll have another beautiful little Jason to love' she smiled before bending over to pick up the bag

Jason growled before gently pushing her away from it and picked it up

_No heavy lifting can't hurt baby_

'Ok baby if that's what you want know come on.' She giggled

The two walked down under the floor boards the screaming girl making belle hide behind Jason like a small child

Jason walked off after throwing the bag to the girl the body in hand

Belle looked shyly to the girl before approaching her

The girl wimp eared

'Sssh i-its ok.' Belle said before kneeling down in front of the girl

'Jason doesn't like me talking with the naughty teenagers b-but I'm sure he won't mind…' she said softly

'Here give me your hand.' Belle said gaining a bit of confidence

The girl shakily put her hand out.

Belle grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach

'Feel that that's my baby. His going to be real beautiful just like his daddy. His gonna be like Jason I know it.' Belle said a bright happy smile on her face

'How can you touch that monster?' The girl croaked

Tears leaked from belles eyes and she stepped back from the girl

Jason came out angrily and went to attack the girl but belle fell to the ground sobbing making him stop and pick her up holding her to him.

Jason carried her to their room and placed her on their bed

She sobbed

Jason nodded before curling up to his belle

Belle ran outside hearing all the commotion and saw the two bad people run out from the hall and into the forest.

She ran after them a butcher knife in hand she ran around the other side of the barn shaking like a leaf one hand held her swollen belly the other the rusty knife. Jason came and attacked the boy and belle prayed her love would be ok.

Belle had to cover her mouth when the bad man pushed her Jason into the wall

'JASON!' belle screamed when they attached the trapped to him as he hanged on the roof

She belted against the boy

'NO NO!'

As Jason started to be pulled through the wood chipper she screamed

The bad girl stabbed his machete into her Jason

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' she screamed before passing out

'Jason' she cried

She woke up and ran outside at day time to see the two bad people through her Jason into the water.

She ran to him in terror when suddenly he jumped out of the water and grabbed the girl.

After killing the two bad people he got up from the water his mask gone.

Belle ran up as tear ran down her face and hugged him

'Jason! I thought you were gone! I-i-i!' she cried into is large chest

Hushing noises came from him as he rubbed the girls back

He carried her into their little house and laid her down on the bed

He went and dried himself off and changed into clean cloths before lying in bed with her

'I love you so much Jason, please never leave me.' Belle mumbled before she drifted off to sleep

'Jason! Jamie! Come inside its time for dinner!' belle yelled from the kitchen over the years she hadn't changed at all and still wore the same black dress

Her hair was up in a messy bun and a white apron atoned her waist adding to her motherly appearance

Two little kids ran into the house both had blond hair and blue eyes

Jamie wore a white summer dress and her blond hair in a high ponytail with a white ribbon and Jason hade a black shirt and black pants with messy brown hair,

While Jamie was as beautiful like her mother Jason was deformed slightly like his father.

'Elizabeth! Dinner!' belle yelled placing the meals on the table, the two little four year olds sat at the old dusty table

A young teenage girl came down she had long brown hair and stunning blue eyes, the spitting image of her mother.

She wore her hair in a high pony tail tied with a red ribbon her dress the same as her mother's but the skirt was red

'Hello mummy how are you?' Elizabeth asked as she sat at the table

'I am good sweet pea how are you?' belle said kissing her daughter as she placed a meal down

'Hi mummy!' Jamie said

_Hi mummy _Jason thought shyly

Thundering footsteps came out from the bedroom making belle run over to the door

She stood on her tip toes and gave Jason a big kiss on his lips.

Belle had banned him from wearing his mask in the house and after much debate Jason couldn't say no to the little blond.

'Hello baby how are you?' belle asked as she pulled a chair out for him and placed his machete at the door

Jason nodded his head

'Good.' Belle smiled happily as she eat with her little family

Belle laid down next to Jason and smiled they had given Jason and Jamie there old room and they share Jason's mum's old room and Elizabeth sleeps on her bed in the living room.

Belle snuggled up to Jason and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her.

After a few minutes belle looked up to see Jason looking at her.

'Is there something wrong baby?' belle asked when suddenly she was attacked with his lips

Belle laid in bed and sighed.

She was so glade that she had her perfect family.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**who knows there might be a plan behind it for a cross over story **

***wink wink***

**3 Bella -/_\-**


End file.
